Bard
The world is full of mysteries and wonder. Those with the cunning, talent, and inspiration to discover these amazing spectacles must be masters in the arts. Unraveling the amazing world of music and art, these adepts of persuasion, skill, and manipulation take a starring role in the big stage of life. Usually masters of many forms of art, the Bard possess the uncanny ability to know more than they should and use this knowledge to keep themselves and their allies safe from harm. Every day brings plenty of opportunity to learn and rise up above the rest. Role: '''Bards can usually be ran as DPS, Support, or Sabotage roles. They have a fair amount of damage spells, and their abilities allow them to buff their allies while also sabotaging their foes. Bards are great as Face, due to their high Charisma stats. They also make good Skill Monkeys, due to having great Knowledge abilities. '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''3d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Cha +5 Stats Spells The Bard is a Arcane Spellcaster. The Bard uses their Cha modifier for spellcasting. All Bard spells can be found here. All Bard spells have Vocal Components (Singing, Performance, Music). The number of spells a Bard can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. The Bard can cast an unlimited amount of 0th Tier Spells per day. Relearning Spells Upon reaching 5th level, and at every third bard level after that (8th, 11th, and so on), a bard can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the bard “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least one level lower than the highest-level bard spell the bard can cast. A bard may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Abilities Class Proficiency The Bard is proficient in Simple and Exotic Weapons, and with Light Armor. They are proficient in shields (but not tower shields). A Bard can cast Bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a Bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass Bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Bardic Performance A Bard is trained to use the Performance skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a Bard can use Bardic Performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the Bard can produce any one of the types of Bardic Performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. Starting a Bardic Performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a Bardic Performance from one effect to another requires the Bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A Bardic Performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the Bard is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free actionto maintain it each round. A Bard cannot have more than one Bardic Performance in effect at one time. At 7th level, a Bard can start a Bardic Performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a Bard can start a Bardic Performance as a swift action. Each Bardic Performance has audible components, visual components, or both. If a Bardic Performance has audible components, the targets must be able to hear the Bard for the performance to have any effect, and many such performances are language dependent (as noted in the description). A deaf Bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a Bardic Performance with an audible component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to Bardic Performances with audible components. If a Bardic Performance has a visual component, the targets must have line of sight to the Bard for the performance to have any effect. A blind Bard has a 50% chance to fail when attempting to use a Bardic Performance with a visual component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Blind creatures are immune to Bardic Performances with visual components. The Bard chooses their first Bardic Performance at 1st level. They gain a new one at 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter. '''Countersong (Su): A Bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components.) Each round of the countersong he makes a Performance (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the Bard (including the Bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the Bard’s Performance check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Performance check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the Bard’s Performance skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. Courageous Song (Su): '''A Bard can use his performance to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the Bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 5th level, and every six Bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +4 at 17th level. Courageous Song is a mind-affecting ability. Courageous Song can use audible or visual components. The Bard must choose which component to use when starting his performance. '''Dirge of Doom (Su): A Bard can use his performance to foster a sense of growing dread in his enemies, causing them to take become shaken. To be affected, an enemy must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the Bard’s performance. The effect persists for as long as the enemy is within 30 feet and the Bard continues the performance. The performance cannot cause a creature to become frightened or panicked, even if the targets are already shaken from another effect. Dirge of doom is a mind-affecting fear effect, and it relies on audible and visual components. Fascinate (Su): '''A Bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the Bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The Bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a Bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Bard’s level + the Bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the Bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the Bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. '''Heroic Display (Su): A Bard can use his performance to inspire heroic action in himself or another ally. To be affected, the ally must be able to see and hear the Bard, and must be within 30 ft of the Bard. The Inspired creature gains a +1 bonus to all Saving Throws and a +1 Deflection bonus to AC. These bonuses increase by +1 for every 4 levels after 1st (+2 at 5th, +3 at 9th, +4 at 9th, +5 at 13th, and +6 at 17th). At 10th level, the Bard can affect 2 different allies with this ability at the same time. Heroic Display is a mind-affecting ability with both audible and visual components. Immersive Play (Su): A Bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the Immersive Play, he makes a Performance (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the Bard (including the Bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the Bard’s Performance check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Performance check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the Immersive Play is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the Immersive Play, but it must use the Bard’s Performance check result for the save. Immersive Play does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Immersive Play relies on visual components. Motivate (Su): '''A Bard can use his performance to help an ally succeed at a task. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the Bard. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to hear the Bard’s performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the Bard has attained beyond 1st (+3 at 5th, +4 at 9th, +5 at 13th, and +6 at 17th). Certain uses of this ability are infeasible, such as Stealth, and may be disallowed at the GM’s discretion. A Bard can’t inspire competence in himself. inspire competence relies on audible components. '''Upbeat (Su): A Bard can use his performance to grant himself or an ally extra durability and bolster them from oncoming damage. The ally must be within 30 feet of the Bard and must be able to see and hear the Bard. The ally gains Temporary HP equal to the Bard's level for the duration of the performance. If the performance is ended and started again within 1 minute of ending, the ally does not regain any lost Temporary HP from the last time. The Bard can affect an additional ally with this ability for every 5 levels after 1st (2 at 6th, 3 at 11th, and 4 at 16th). This performance is a mind-affecting ability that relies on audible and visual components. Bardic Inspiration (Ex) You can inspire others through stirring words or music. To do so, you use a swift action on your turn to choose one creature other than yourself within 60 feet of you who can hear you. That creature gains one Bardic Inspiration die, a d6. Once within the next 10 minutes, the creature can roll the die and add the number rolled to one ability check, attack roll, or saving throw it makes. The creature can wait until after it rolls the d20 before deciding to use the Bardic Inspiration die, but must decide before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fails. Once the Bardic Inspiration die is rolled, it is lost. A creature can have only one Bardic Inspiration die at a time. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier (a minimum of once). You regain any expended uses when you finish a long rest. Your Bardic Inspiration die changes when you reach certain levels in this class. The die becomes a d8 at 5th level, a d10 at 10th level, and a d12 at 15th level. Bardic Knowledge (Ex) At 1st Level, the Bard adds half their class level (minimum +1) to all Knowledge checks. Versatile Instrument (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Bard can choose a type of instrument. They can use Performance to replace the associated skill with the performance, so long as they are capable of using the instrument in question. They can choose another instrument at 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th Level. * Act (Disguise) * Comedy (Knowledge) * Dance (Acrobatics) * Keyboard (Bluff) * Oratory (Sense Motive) * Percussion (Intimidate) * Sing (Linguistics) * String (Diplomacy) * Wind (Fly) Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack rolls with that weapon. This bonus increases to +6 at 15th Level. Well-Versed (Ex) At 9th Level, the Bard gains +4 to Saving Throws against Bardic Performance, Sonic, and language-dependent effects. Bard's Lore (Ex) At 15th Level, the Bard can take 10 on any Knowledge check. In addition, three times per day, he can instead take 20 on a Knowledge check. Mastery - Deadly Performance (Ex) At 20th Level, the Bard can use their performance to cause one enemy to die from joy or sorrow. To be affected, the target must be able to see and hear the Bard perform for 1 full round and be within 30 feet. The target receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the Bard’s level + the Bard’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the target is staggered for 1d4 rounds, and the Bard cannot use deadly performance on that creature again for 24 hours. If a creature’s saving throw fails, it dies. Deadly performance is a mind-effecting death effect that relies on audible and visual components. Archetypes Category:Classes